


【法系宿舍06】三个和尚没水喝

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 召赤黑3p，召黑，赤黑，双龙，失禁，语言调戏结局差不多想好了，是个有爱的he
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 6





	【法系宿舍06】三个和尚没水喝

  
眼前的这杯冰水在半个小时内几乎没有动过，顶部漂浮的冰块早已与水相融，只剩玻璃杯上密集的水珠。周遭是喧闹的夜世界，音响放出的动感音乐和人群高声谈笑的声音交杂，刺激着脆弱的鼓膜。  
黑魔坐立不安，他还没适应店里不停闪烁的灯光，目光紧紧追随这里唯一信得过的召唤。然而召唤一进酒吧就如同抛开枷锁重获自由的小鸟，飞快地到吧台点了一杯鸡尾酒，加入到大桌上正在欢闹的人们中参与游戏。他似乎手气不错，黑魔看到召唤面前的钞票越来越多，和他一组的人甚至又点了一杯酒送给召唤以示感谢。  
而黑魔呢，在召唤“去酒吧穿点休闲的衣服，别总穿你那件大袍子”的建议下穿上压箱底的雪纺衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，一副帅哥模样却还是像个木头一样坐在吧台边缘，不敢喝酒所以只要了杯冰水，结果在这种过于刺激的气氛里一口都没喝下。他不知道为什么部队会选今天作为活动日，也不知道为什么部队活动会放在酒吧，还是包场喝到天明的那种。说实话他一点都不想来，虽然不是和其他人关系不好，只是他听到“酒吧”二字想起了不愉快的回忆，害怕喝高了会发生不得了的事情。当然，他指的不是自己，是召唤。  
“哟，黑魔，不过去一起玩吗？”部队里的机工见黑魔孤零零地过来和他打招呼。  
“我……算了，我不会玩那些……”黑魔看机工坐上自己边上的吧椅，不由得产生想要后退的念头。  
“那你要不要喝点什么？今天部队长包场了，可以畅饮哦，”他举起手中的白俄罗斯在黑魔面前晃了晃，“或者……你如果不喜欢度数高的，喝点玛格丽特怎么样？”  
“不、不用……”黑魔连忙摆摆手。  
“哈哈，你太拘谨了，大家都是自己人，别担心啦。”机工并没有走的打算，干脆把酒杯往吧台上一放，开始聊起黑魔进部队前的事来。虽然机工平时就是个滔滔不绝的家伙，可是现在这样的场合下黑魔只觉得更加紧张，他时不时往召唤的方向看过去，对方还沉浸在游戏的乐趣中。机工那些话他压根没听进去，甚至连附和都做不到，他现在好想逃跑，好想回家。

“不好意思，让你久等了，”熟悉的声音出现在黑魔身后，“事情耽搁了一会儿，还好处理完了，你不会介意吧？”  
“哎？原来他在等你啊，”机工看了看站在黑魔身边的是他的另一个舍友赤魔，连忙从吧椅上跳起来，对赤魔羞愧地笑了笑，因为黑魔和召唤的原因，部队里的其他人也认识这位偶尔过来帮忙的赤魔，“抱歉抱歉，我看他一个人太孤单就过来聊聊，你们继续吧，我不打扰了。”  
黑魔看到赤魔仿佛跟看到救星一样，死死拽着赤魔的袖口不放，脸上紧张的表情也稍微缓和了些。看来是召唤偷偷叫赤魔过来的，那家伙到底是担心着自己。“我们什么时候回去？”  
“活动才刚开始半小时就走不太好吧，而且逆一直待着这里不过去，别人会觉得你不合群，”赤魔拍了拍黑魔的肩膀，知道自家的小可怜最讨厌人多的地方，“不如这样，你和我去那边的舞池跳舞吧，起码显得你有点兴致，没有扫大家的兴。”  
“好吧。”  
赤魔牵着黑魔朝舞池走去，路过召唤那桌的时候给召唤使了个眼神，召唤知道有赤魔罩着黑魔应该没事了，点点头继续抽的扑克牌。  
赤魔上dj换了首舒缓的音乐，至少不会让黑魔觉得耳朵疼了。不过黑魔不会跳舞，看着赤魔随音乐动起身子似乎很简单，可自己怎么也跟不上节拍，差点还把自己绊倒了。他听到赤魔笑话自己“明明是个帅哥却什么都不会”，这没办法，他生来就只对钻研魔法感兴趣，其他的一切娱乐都不涉足，所以到成年了工作多了以后，人际交往这方面他吃了不少亏，好在他遇到了赤魔和赤魔介绍的召唤。  
“你渴了吗？要不要喝点水？”赤魔问道。  
“嗯。”黑魔点头。  
他们俩从舞池出来坐到吧台前，赤魔点了杯果汁，黑魔还是要了冰水。他这回真的渴得厉害，分分钟就把冰水喝完，头脑冷静下来后也逐渐适应了酒吧的环境，他走到召唤在的那桌，围观召唤高超的牌技。  
“哎呀又输了，就差一点，”部队里的忍者把手中的牌摊开，点球只比召唤的少两点，在最后的对决中败下阵来，“输了输了，我随你们怎么惩罚。”  
“那就有劳你帮我们去吧台拿点零食咯。”属于召唤阵营的骑士说道。  
忍者离开后，骑士把桌上还剩几块小蛋糕的盘子拖过来，问黑魔要不要吃一点。黑魔晚上没吃多少东西就出门了，这会儿饿得很，他看了看召唤，在对方点头同意后抓起一个蛋糕就往嘴里塞。嗯，还不错，不甜不腻刚刚好，黑魔忍不住又吃了一个。他注意到桌子另一边还开了几袋薯片，走过去抓了一把吃个痛快。  
“喝点水，别噎着了。”赤魔递来一杯水，黑魔看也没看仰起脑袋就喝下去，过后才发现有股酸甜的酒精味，疑惑地看着赤魔。“度数很低的鸡尾酒，没问题的。”  
肚子填饱以后黑魔和赤魔也加入了召唤他们的牌局，虽然黑魔的牌技菜得不行每回都是第一轮就淘汰出局。他们玩了也不知道多久，直到黑魔觉得有点累了，偷偷告诉赤魔一声，然后离开他们到角落没人的沙发上靠着休息。  
黑魔抓了个小抱枕，除了身体越来越累之外，还感到有些发热。他猜测可能是在酒吧里人多又吵害的，也就没在意，心想坐边上扇扇风一会儿就好了。没过多久赤魔也过来陪他，黑魔喝了点赤魔给的水也没能缓解多少，身体还是热得厉害。他有点担心是不是发烧了。  
“要不先去楼上的小房间休息？”赤魔告诉黑魔这家酒吧的二楼有包厢，隔音效果还不错，在活动结束前黑魔可以先躺一躺，“我扶你上去吧。”  
黑魔庆幸今晚有赤魔陪着，他从沙发上站起来的时候差点没站稳，好在赤魔及时抓住了他的胳膊，把他揽在肩上慢慢离开了一楼。其他人都沉浸在游戏的快乐中没有注意到角落的两个人，只有召唤不经意间瞥了一眼，但是并没有说什么，继续投入到进行中的对局。

上楼的途中黑魔热得解开了领口的两颗扣子，露出了洁白的脖子和一小部分胸脯让他能够凉快不少。好不容易来到床边后他直接跌坐下来，脑袋依然靠在赤魔的身上，家里洗衣液的百合花香能让他好受一些。赤魔也到黑魔身边坐下，把黑魔的脑袋捧起来，捏了捏黑魔有点鼓鼓的脸颊。黑魔觉得自己好像被赤魔当成小孩子看待，有点不满地摇头，没想到赤魔突然朝他靠近亲了上去。  
“？！”  
黑魔不知所措。他被赤魔的动作吓得不敢动弹，只能任由对方撬开他的牙齿大胆侵入，呆呆地让赤魔品尝自己。果酒的清香钻入鼻腔，黑魔看到赤魔的脸上似乎泛着不正常的红润。他很想推开赤魔，然而身子没有半点力气，整个人软趴趴地搭在赤魔身上。赤魔的吻意外地具有侵略性，而且和召唤一样技巧很好，黑魔很快就被撩拨起欲望。他觉得自己的头脑不再保持清醒，神不知鬼不觉地张开双臂抱住赤魔。赤魔热情的吻犹如烈酒，将他心中点燃的火焰烧得更旺。  
他能感觉到赤魔的双手从自己的头上摸到胸前，隔着薄薄的雪纺衬衫揉捏自己的胸部。过一会儿又伸到他的腰腹，蹭着他已经鼓起的裆部，然后跨到臀部使劲抓了几下。放做平时黑魔被这样的触碰一定会恼羞成怒，然而今晚不知是身体异样的缘故还是什么，被自己的室友上下其手竟然一点厌恶感都没有，反而更加兴奋起来。  
赤魔终于结束了深吻，还不忘用舌尖舔舔黑魔在他嘴角留下的津液。他看着黑魔的双眼，和自己一样满是赤裸裸的欲望。他把黑魔压在床上，俯下身子解开黑魔的皮带，用牙齿将他的裤子扯下，硬邦邦的阴茎立马弹出来拍到他的脸颊。赤魔舔舐着阴茎顶部，在黑魔的叹气声中顺着柱身慢慢往下，再用牙尖轻轻啃咬圆鼓鼓的囊袋。他将黑魔的双腿抬起，舌尖在股缝游走，最后停在了对方已经不由自主开始张合的后穴边缘。  
“召唤已经把你调教地这么听话了？”赤魔看着那时而收紧的后穴说道，“仅仅是前戏，你就这么想要了？”  
“我……我没有……”然而当赤魔的舌尖进入那盛情邀请他的后穴时，一下子收缩的肉壁和动听的呻吟完全出卖了黑魔。不同于自己的手指，灵活柔软的舌头在甬道里抽动，划过每道褶皱时都能让黑魔忍不住颤抖。黑魔的前端已经开始渗出清液，被赤魔蘸取抹在柱身，用此当润滑剂一下一下有力地套弄着。  
酒吧包厢里的灯光再怎么明亮也不可能像自己的卧室那般，二楼的包厢也就比一楼稍微亮一些，依旧昏暗的环境让这毫无由来的性爱更添一分刺激。黑魔望着装修精致的天花板，仅存的理智还在思考为什么会和赤魔进行到现在的地步，被深吻，被手淫，被舔穴。他们不过是室友，虽然也是认识快十年的朋友，但二人应该都没有那方面的意思，不然同一个屋檐下这么些年自己早就被吃光抹尽了——“嗯啊——”后穴被一根又硬又粗的东西捅进，黑魔不由得绷紧身子，思考到一半的东西被撑开的快感抛到脑后。一直照顾自己的室友的阴茎此刻正在自己的甬道里小幅度地抽插，黑魔竟然产生一种类似出轨的背德感，紧张得再次缩紧后穴。  
“怎么，召唤可以，我就不可以吗？”赤魔被黑魔夹得也快要难以维持理智，但他还是控制住下身，弯腰将黑魔衬衫的扣子一一解开，亲吻雪白的胸脯，继续刺激黑魔濒临崩溃的大脑，“还是说你只想和召唤做？”  
“不是……”黑魔甚至没注意到赤魔已经知道他和召唤的事情，一心只想着否认。说来也是，他和召唤那种发生了一两次肉体关系的连炮友都称不上，又何来出轨一说？那既然没有确定关系，自己或许也可以尝试和别人做……  
黑魔心中最后的障碍被摆平，主动挺起身子双腿缠上赤魔的腰，想要赤魔进入地更深。赤魔很快给了他回应，阴茎强劲有力地抽送，在蹭到敏感点时黑魔大胆地叫出声来。他的阴茎被赤魔挤压，一突一突地游离在高潮的边缘，“慢……再快、再快点……”，黑魔不再压抑自己，没有了道德束缚就算和自己的室友做也不是问题，更何况赤魔的尺寸不比召唤差，同样能在一次次的顶撞中让黑魔欲仙欲死。他放肆地浪叫着，在赤魔猛烈的抽送中时不时说着“好大、好粗”“赤魔最棒了”之类的荤话，惹得赤魔更加卖力地在他体内挺进。  
“我操你操得爽吗？”赤魔在黑魔的身上毫不顾忌地留下牙印。  
“爽……”  
“和召唤相比谁能让你满足？”  
“赤……赤魔……啊啊！”黑魔只靠后面高潮了，前端喷射出精液弄脏了他和赤魔相贴的部位。  
“我也……最喜欢黑魔了……”赤魔感受到黑魔的肉壁痉挛般拼命吸着自己，猛烈地在黑魔体内冲撞一番回应他的热情，这才发泄出来。他往前伸直了身体与黑魔亲吻，津液顺着黑魔的嘴角流下，“真是美味啊，好东西确实要与人分享，你说对吧，召唤？”  
什么？召唤？  
黑魔朝门口看去，召唤一声不吭地站在那里，不知道看进去多少。  
黑魔当场被吓清醒了，不顾赤魔还在他体内温存，硬是一脚踢开赤魔，从凌乱不堪的床上支起身子爬到床边。“召……召唤……你听我解释……”黑魔觉得自己就像个被另一半捉奸在床的倒霉蛋。  
召唤轻笑地朝黑魔走来问他：“玩得开心吗？”  
“我……”  
“比起我更喜欢和赤魔做？和我做的时候可从没叫得这么浪，赤魔的大鸡巴把你操得舒服吗？”  
黑魔惭愧地低下头，要完了，他在召唤眼里一定是个勾引这个又勾引那个的淫荡婊子，眼下人赃俱获证据齐全，他是跳进黑风海也洗不清。“……对不起，都是我的错”，虽然这时候道歉没用，黑魔却也只能憋出这几个字来。召唤从上方盯着他看，那目光仿佛要把他千刀万剐一般，他看到召唤手臂抬起，干脆闭上眼睛不再说话，任由召唤处置。  
“真乖，”迎接黑魔的是召唤异常温柔的抚摸，“我还担心你不愿意，看来是我多虑了，你比我想象得要放得开嘛。”召唤说着还在黑魔的眉间留下一吻。  
黑魔惊愕地看着召唤一边脱下衣物一边上床，然后奖励似的揉揉自己的脑袋抱住自己慢条斯理地亲吻，另一只手不安分地朝自己泥泞的后穴探去。才吃过阴茎的后穴尚未收紧，此刻更是轻而易举就容纳进召唤的三根手指。召唤的手指就着赤魔留在黑魔体内的精液模仿抽插的动作，淫荡的水声让黑魔羞愧不已，而嘴也被同样侵略得一处不剩，黑魔甚至能尝到召唤刚刚喝过的洋酒的味道。过了一会赤魔也加入进来，从后面揽过黑魔的腰身，向上摸索到双乳慢慢揉动。他们三个紧挨着，黑魔隐约感觉到前后二人的下身发硬地抵着自己，而他本人也被双重撩拨地又有了想要的欲望，没清醒几分钟的脑袋再一次被身体的本能支配。  
“想要吗？”黑魔听不出是谁发出的声音，迷迷糊糊给了简短的回答后就被抱起来。  
尽管黑魔开始神志不清，但他还是确信进入他体内的是召唤的阴茎。这个还没有发泄过的人把脑袋埋在自己的颈窝，贪婪地吮吸着自己的锁骨和左胸上方，舌尖舔过赤魔留下的牙印，然后对准黑魔的敏感点用力顶撞起来。“嗯啊……好爽……哼嗯……”黑魔仰着头享受后穴传来的快要爽到发疯的快感，双手攀上召唤的身子怕被晃得东倒西歪。“下面也要……”黑魔的阴茎已经抬起，和召唤的小腹贴着。召唤握住那根蹭着自己伤痕的阴茎反复撸动，时不时刮一刮敏感的小孔，果然黑魔被爽得口水直流。与此同时赤魔也将手指伸入二人交合的地方，缓缓撑开穴口，用召唤挤出的体液润滑些许后进入两根。  
“啊？等、等下——”黑魔意识到身后的人想要做什么，连忙喊停，“会坏的，不要……”  
“不要？你的身体似乎比你的嘴更诚实呢，”赤魔咬了咬黑魔红透的耳廓，“吸我吸得可紧了。”  
赤魔的龟头进来时他疼得几乎失声，眼泪也夺眶而出，同时也在召唤的背上抓出了红印。召唤知道黑魔没做过多少次的身子还是略显青涩，他用手指拭去黑魔的泪水，轻吻黑魔颤抖的身子试图让黑魔冷静下来。“乖，你做得很好了，”召唤安慰道，“不用怕，有我在呢。”  
召唤的话语就像一颗定心丸，黑魔小声抽泣着低下头想要和召唤亲吻。两个人不同先前那般激烈，仅仅是双唇轻轻碰着却能使黑魔恐惧的身体逐渐放松。召唤的手扣住黑魔的手，引导他贴近自己的胸口，让他感受自己跳动的心脏。黑魔扭扭臀部示意赤魔可以继续，赤魔也没有为难黑魔，小心翼翼地蹭着召唤的前进。  
黑魔从未想到自己的身体竟然能吞下两个男人的阴茎，肉壁被撑到极限，所有的褶皱仿佛都被捋平。他的脑袋断断续续思考着明明只是来参加部队活动，怎么最后他们三个会搞起来，而且他原以为自己不可能和召唤之外的人做，却意外地享受这种没有下限的疯狂行为。“啊啊啊——”敏感点被前后二人轮番顶过，黑魔差点没忍住射出来。他听到一声声放浪的淫叫，过了好一会儿才反应过来那是从自己嘴里发出来的。身下的燥热愈发强烈，似乎有种比射精更甚的欲望要喷涌而出。  
“嗯哈……要……要去……”黑魔已经被顶得说不出完整的词汇。他一会儿和召唤拥抱着，一会儿侧着脑袋和赤魔接吻。身体被二人架在中间，体内的两根巨物一上一下交替刺激着他的敏感点，丝毫不给他喘息的机会。  
“啊！不要——”在即将高潮的时候小孔被召唤恶趣味地抵住，黑魔崩溃地哭出声来。快忍不住了，这样下去身子要坏掉了，黑魔哭喊着求召唤放过自己。  
“听话，和我们一起。”召唤和赤魔说着加快了抽插的速度。  
黑魔不记得自己是如何支撑到后面，只记得他仿佛被顶撞了数十次，最后后穴突然一阵抽搐，在前后二人的呻吟里流出一滩淫水，顺着两根巨物溅落在床上。他瘫倒在赤魔的怀中彻底失去力气，而后肉壁被几股精水冲刷着，阴茎颤抖地喷射出带有白色精液的水柱。待二人退出他的身体，体内的精液和自己高潮时产生的体液也不断地向外溢出，整张床被弄得脏兮兮的。  
他后知后觉自己被操到失禁，可眼皮子却沉重地不行。他拗不过身体的需求产生困意，在快要睡着的时候隐约听到不知谁的声音，好像在说“药有点过量，下次放少一点……”


End file.
